


15. Afrika – Eistee – Kindersitz – Feuerzeug

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Werwolf, unterdrückte Gefühle, verdammte Dämonen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einer weiteren Übernahme von einem Dämon verändert sich Dean und Sam macht sich Sorgen. Als sie einem Werwolf auf der Spur sind, kommt alles raus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15. Afrika – Eistee – Kindersitz – Feuerzeug

Afrika – Eistee – Kindersitz – Feuerzeug

„Wieso zum Geier, darf man hier auch nicht hochfahren?“

Sam wirft Dean einen kurzen Blick zu und zieht dann seine Jacke enger. Sein Bruder weiß selber, dass der Chevrolet noch keine Winterreifen drauf hat, das muss er ihm nicht sagen. Es ist vermutlich nur der Frust. Hier sind sie, viel zu dünn angezogen und vom Wetter überrascht. Genauer gesagt vom Schnee. Auf dem Weg hoch wurden sie eingeschneit. Es dauert Ewigkeiten sich fortzubewegen und für eine Jagd sind das die denkbar schlechtesten Voraussetzungen.   
Ihr Ziel ist ein Werwolf, der hier oben lebt. Vermutlich ein Wildhüter oder Einsiedler. Auf alle Fälle hat er schon gemordet und sie sind mitten in seiner Mondphase in diese Gegend gekommen. Selbst wenn es heute also nicht klappen sollte, können sie die nächsten Tage auch wiederkommen. Das Problem ist wohl eher, dass sie jetzt selber eine gute Zielscheibe bieten. Sie haben außerdem nichts dabei, außer ihren Waffen, etwas Eistee und Deans Apfelkuchen. Nicht gerade der passende Proviant für solch eine Wanderung.

„Ich würde sagen wir suchen uns irgendein Versteck, wo wir das schlimmste abwarten. Die Bewohner im Dorf haben doch gesagt, dass es hier öfters Wetterschwankungen gibt.“  
Dean gibt nur ein grimmiges Nicken von sich, ehe sie sich nach einem geeigneten Unterschlupf umsehen.

Nach einiger Zeit stoßen sie auf ein Autowrack. Der Unfall scheint nicht einmal allzu lange her zu sein. Höchstens ein paar Tage und von den Insassen ist nichts zu sehen. Die Motorhaube ist eingedellt, als wäre etwas sehr schweres drauf gesprungen.  
„Werwolf.“, ist Deans Kommentar. Da muss Sam nichts mehr hinzufügen, passt es doch so wunderbar zusammen. Das einzige, was ihn irritiert ist die Wortkargheit von seinem Bruder, die seit einigen Tagen, oder sind es schon Wochen, immer mehr zunimmt. Natürlich war Dean nie der große Redner, aber inzwischen ist es erheblich schlimmer geworden. Was einem natürlich auffällt, wenn man sein Bruder ist und die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen ist. Genauso, wenn man ihn viel beobachtet. Und das tut Sam. Intensiv.

Es ist normal für ihn, dass sein Bruder mehr für ihn geworden ist, als er sein sollte. Ebenso ist ist es normal für ihn, nichts von seinen Gefühlen nach außen zu lassen. Sie beide haben schon früh gelernt, dass die eigenen Gefühle fast immer für wichtigere Dinge wie die Jagd, oder das Überleben, unterdrückt werden müssen. Und so ist es auch in diesem Fall.   
Außerdem ist sein großer Bruder ja wohl der fleißigste Schürzenjäger, den man sich vorstellen kann. Beziehungsweise war es, denn seit diese extreme Veränderung begonnen hat, scheint er Frauen mehr aus Pflichtgefühl, als aus Lust anzumachen. Oder weil sie ihn anspringen. Und das tun sie in der Regel, wenn er irgendwo auftaucht.

Auf alle Fälle benimmt sich Dean komisch und Sam fällt es auf. Aber weiter darüber nachzudenken bringt in der momentanen Situation reichlich wenig und so sperrt Sam seine Gefühle und Gedanken wieder weg und konzentriert sich auf ihre Probleme.   
Ein Werwolf, eisige Kälte und kein Versteck.  
Aber Brennmaterialien müssten sie hier finden.

„Hey, Dean.“  
Ein Brummen ist die Antwort.  
„Wir sollen das Wrack nach irgendwas zum Anzünden durchsuchen. Zur selben Stelle kommt ein Werwolf selten zweimal und wir haben es dann etwas wärmer.“  
„Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht hier draußen campen, Sam.“  
Aggression, Ungeduld.  
„Dann schleppen wir die Sachen eben woanders hin. Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl. Oder erfrierst du lieber?“  
Sturheit, Vernunft.  
„Manchmal wäre mir das fast lieber.“  
Die Worte sind so leise, dass Sam sie kaum verstanden hat. Dean dreht sich zu ihm um, scheint erfahren zu wollen, ob sie durch den Wind gedrungen sind, doch er wird ignoriert. Wenn sie einen Unterschlupf gefunden haben, dann wird er fragen, was los ist. Oder vielleicht, wenn sie den Fall beendet haben. Vielleicht auch gar nicht, aber sicher ist, dass er nicht zulassen wird, dass sein Bruder erfriert, egal, ob er sich das wünscht, oder nicht.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten ist Sam bei dem Wrack, reißt die Türen auf, durchwühlt das Innere. Er findet immer noch keine Leichen, dafür einen Rucksack mit Proviant, Fußabtreter und Papier.  
Dean findet auch noch was anderes: „Sam, hier ist ein Kindersitz. Dieses Arschloch hat eine ganze Familie ausgerottet. Wir müssen ihn finden.“  
„Das werden wir.“

In einstimmigem Schweigen packen sie die Sachen zusammen, die sie für ein Feuer und etwas Wärme gebrauchen können und ziehen weiter. Sie haben Glück. Nach nur einer halben Stunde Marsch entdecken sie einen Felsen, in dessen Windschatten sie sich niederlassen. Die Fußabtreter und das Papier sind schnell aufgerichtet. Feuerzeuge haben sie zum Glück immer in Massen dabei. Bei ihrem Job herrscht ja schließlich ein hoher Verschleiß an den Teilen. Mit ein bisschen Geduld seitens Dean gibt es wenigstens ein paar kleine Flammen. Sie wärmen zwar nicht wirklich, geben ihnen aber wenigstens die Illusion nicht ganz verloren zu sein.

Nach ein paar Minuten eisigen Schweigens und Frierens fängt Sam an zu reden: „Weißt du? Es heißt man soll sich einfach warme Gedanken in solchen Situationen machen. Ich würde in unserem Fall Afrika vorschlagen. Wärmer geht es wohl nicht mehr, oder? Obwohl, die Sahara hat auch was für sich. Also dann stell ich mir jetzt mal vor, dass ich da wäre. Sonne, Sand und eine immense Hitze.“  
Sam hält in seinem Redefluss inne, sieht Dean aus den Augenwinkeln an. Der scheint gar nicht richtig registriert zu haben, was er gesagt hat, sondern starrt nur intensiv in das Feuer, mit den Gedanken weit weg.  
Sam seufzt auf. Was beschäftigt seinen Bruder so? Was raubt ihm seit Wochen die Nerven und den Schlaf? Er bekommt das alles mit, beobachtet ihn genau.  
Am Anfang hat er es ja verstanden, also eine gewisse Veränderung. Dean war mal wieder von einem Dämon übernommen worden. Es war nur kurz, ein bis zwei Stunden, und er hatte niemanden verletzen können. Na ja, fast. Sam wäre beinahe ertrunken. Nur der eiserne Wille Deans hatte ihn gerettet. Dieser hatte sich gegen den Dämon gewehrt, der zuvor darüber gelacht hatte, dass er den Körper eines besonders kaputten und kranken Mannes übernommen hatte. Aber Dämonen reden immer so ein Zeug. Dean hätte sich wieder beruhigen müssen. Das tat er jedoch nicht. Er wurde immer nachdenklicher, wortkarger und schreckhafter. Größtenteils war sein Verhalten ruppig und besonders wenn sie wieder für ein Paar gehalten wurden wurde er richtig aggressiv. Nicht wie bisher genervt oder verständnislos.   
Ja, Sam war sogar die Idee gekommen, dass es vielleicht an ihm selber liegt. Dass ihm vielleicht dieselben Gefühle entgegen gebracht werden, die er auch hegt. Aber diese Idee wurde sofort wieder in seinem Unterbewusstsein begraben und sollte auf ewig dort verweilen.   
Eigentlich.

Aber diese furchtbare Kälte, ihre ausweglose Situation und Deans immer schlimmer werdendes Verhalten lassen Sam seine Prinzipien vergessen. Er möchte seinen Bruder provozieren, sich ihm einmal nähern.  
Nach einem mentalen Tritt in den Hintern steht er auf, überbrückt die zwei Meter, die ihn von Dean trennen und lässt sich direkt neben ihm nieder. Dieser schreckt hoch, sieht ihn einen Moment lang perplex an, ehe er flüchten zu wollen scheint. Aber Sam hat damit gerechnet und zieht ihn in seine Arme, lässt ihn nicht entkommen. 

„Dude, was soll das?“  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen bemerkt Sam die aufkommende Röte in Deans Gesicht und hält ihn trotz aller Proteste weiterhin fest.  
„Dir ist kalt. Mir ist kalt. Auf diese Weise bekommen wir wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Wärme ab.“  
Nach dieser Erklärung bleibt Dean erst einmal still in Sams Armen sitzen, dabei immer röter werdend. Sein kleiner, großer Bruder kann darüber nur lächeln. Der Anblick ist so ungewohnt und süß. So ungewohnt süß. Sam schließt mit einem Seufzen die Augen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden aber merkt er, dass er wartet. Auf was wartet er? Etwa auf einen Kuss? Auf eine Berührung?  
Von seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erwartungen überrascht öffnet er abrupt die Augen, starrt in Deans Gesicht, der ihn fasziniert beobachtet. Beziehungsweise beobachtet hat, denn kaum begegnen sich ihre Blicke, sieht er weg, scheint von sich selbst überrascht und geschockt zugleich.  
Bei Sam brennt eine Sicherung durch. Ohne sich weiter Gedanken über seine Taten zu machen, in der Gewissheit, dass er bereits zu weit gegangen ist, küsst er Dean einfach. Lässt sich einfach gehen, genießt den kurzen Moment vollkommenen Glücks und Zufriedenheit. Vollkommener Liebe.

Wenn man aber meinen würde, dass dieses Gefühl zerbrechen würde, sobald er den geschockten und erstarrten Dean vor sich sieht, so erfüllt Sam diese Erwartung nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er ist mit einem Mal so voller Zuversicht, so voller Hoffnung, dass er sich nur ein wenig wundert.  
Er sieht Dean groß an, wedelt mit seiner Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum und fragt leise: „Was ist los?“  
Da scheint sein Bruder aus der Lethargie zu erwachen. Mit einem Ruck versucht er sich aus Sams Griff zu befreien, scheitert aber kläglich. Dieser hat nicht vor, ihn loszulassen.  
„Was tust du da? Und warum?“  
„Dich küssen vielleicht? Und wieso beschwerst du dich? War's so schlecht?“  
Ein Grinsen macht sich bei ihm breit, das normalerweise eher zu Dean passen würde. Dieser ist momentan jedoch völlig durch den Wind.  
„Das kannst du doch nicht so einfach! Wir sind Männer. Mehr als das, wir sind Brüder!“  
Er wird erstaunt angesehen.  
„Solche Regeln interessieren dich noch?“

Als Dean sich diesmal wehrt, kann ihn Sam nicht mehr festhalten. Aber sein Bruder versucht auch nicht zu fliehen, er steht nur auf, scheint sich damit Halt zu geben.  
„Wir haben eine Verantwortung. Ich habe eine Verantwortung! Du bist mein kleiner Bruder. Und ein Mann dazu. Ich kann das nicht so einfach.“  
Sam weiß wirklich nicht, woher er seine Ruhe und Zuversicht nimmt. Vielleicht weil dieses Gefühl und Handeln das erste in seinem Leben ist, das sich vollkommen richtig anfühlt?  
„Dann mache ich eben den ersten Schritt und zeige dir, dass es geht, dass wir es können.“, er sieht seinen Bruder ernst an, „Wenn du es willst.“  
Er wird vollkommen fassungslos angeguckt: „Wieso akzeptierst du es einfach?“  
Auch Sam steht nun auf: „Das ist kein Thema des Geschlechts. Ich will es. Ich will dich. Aber was willst du?“  
Sie stehen kaum einen Schritt voneinander entfernt, Deans Augen weiten sich und er wird ein weiteres Mal rot: „Ich ...“

Da ertönt mit einem Mal ein lautes Brüllen und voller Entsetzen sieht Sam über Deans Schulter den Werwolf über die Ebene auf sie zu rennen. Er will seinen Bruder zur Seite schubsen, ihn beschützen. Da dreht sich dieser um, zieht inmitten der Drehung seine Waffe und schießt dem Tier die Silberkugel zwischen die Augen.  
Perplex sieht Sam zu seinem Bruder, der auf den Werwolf zugeht, ihm noch eine weitere Kugel in den Körper jagt und voller Wut vor ihm stehen bleibt: „Halt die Klappe, Mistvieh! Du störst!“  
„Ähm, Dean? Er ist tot. Du hast unseren Werwolf erledigt. Bravo.“

Mit ein paar Schritten ist er bei dem, weiterhin vor Wut schnaufenden Dean und berührt ihn kurz am Arm: „Was wolltest du mir sagen?“  
Sofort wirkt Dean wieder verunsichert, was sich jedoch schnell in Grobheit verwandelt: „Vergessen wir das!“  
Er will sich wegdrehen, aber das lässt Sam nicht zu, sondern hält ihn fest, zieht ihn an sich: „Nein, das tun wir nicht.“  
Und mit diesen Worten küsst er ihn. Dean bleibt still.  
„Und? Was ist nun deine Antwort?“  
Mit einem Grinsen fragt sich Sam, ob sein Bruder pro Sekunde immer röter wird, oder bereits sein Maximum erreicht hat.  
„Das weißt du doch schon längst.“, kommt es gemurmelt.  
Es ist Dean peinlich, aber als Sam ihn innig umarmt, seufzt er erleichtert auf. Jetzt ist beinahe alles in Ordnung.  
„Bitte lass mir ein bisschen Zeit mich umzugewöhnen, okay? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so schnell in den Liebhabermodus wechseln kann.“  
Die Antwort kommt gepaart mit einem dreckigen Lachen: „Ich überzeuge dich schon.“  
Das erschrockene Gesicht daraufhin verleitet ihn nur dazu Dean noch ein weiteres Mal zu küssen, eher er sich an ihn lehnt: „Du darfst diese Seite nur niemand anderem, als mir zeigen.“

Auf die Frage „Welche Seite?“, bekommt der große Bruder jedoch keine Antwort. Stattdessen zieht Sam ihn mit sich zurück zu dem gescheiterten Versuch eines Lagerfeuers. Sie begraben alles mitsamt dem Werwolf und suchen sich danach ein anderes Versteck, um das Ende des Schneesturms abzuwarten. Die restliche Wartezeit vergeht mit Schweigen und gelegentlichem Kuscheln und Küssen.  
Sobald es ihnen möglich ist kämpfen sie sich den Berg hinab. Kaum beim Impala angekommen, wird dieser von Dean umarmt, geküsst und liebkost. Sams Lachen ignoriert er gekonnt und redet beruhigend auf sein Baby sein. 

Als sie dann endlich losfahren scheint alles wie immer zu sein. Laute Rockmusik tönt aus den Lautsprechern, hin und wieder singt Dean sogar mit und ansonsten überschreitet ihr Tempo minimal die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung. Als sich aber eine große, männliche Hand in seinen Nacken schleicht und ihn dort krault, wird er wieder rot.  
Sam grinst und weiß, dass sich etwas sehr entscheidendes geändert hat.

Ende


End file.
